El amor lo puede todo
by Katniss Romanov
Summary: Regresé, por todos pero, cuando te vi.. eras totalmente diferente a lo que pensé.. Sakura no dejaré que te hundas mas como yo solo por demostrar algo que ya sabemos todos. Tú no eres debil a como yo lo pensé. Sakura.. ¿Qué te ah ocurrido? -Sasuke deverias de saber que yo ya no soy debil a la cual todos tenian que proteger, Actualizate Uchiha ¿no lo crees?


Hi Hi! Bueno este es mi primer fic en esta página y espero sea de su agrado jaja Y a continuación les daré de lo que tratará n.n de:

"El amor lo puede todo"

¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke regresa después de todo lo que ocasiono y Sakura Sea mas diferente de lo que el pensó por el daño que le ah causado a la villa y a ella?  
Todo se va relacionando normal pero varias confusiones y trabas hacen que nuestra linda pareja tarde un poco mas en caer en lo brazos de Hathor (Diosa del amor egipcia)

Bueno espero que lo disfruten y me despido estoy a sus servicio Katniss x3 「Китнисс」Romanov

Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro

*~*~*~***Sasuke Pov's***~*~*~*

No sé como eh podido caer tan bajo después de todo.. he ocasionado mucho caos en esta villa sin embargo aquí estoy frente a La Hokage Tsunade… Si aun sigo preguntándome cómo es que estoy aquí Ni siquiera siento que lo merezco.. Cierto para un vengador no hay nada que lo merezca solo he venido aquí a volver con todo lo que perdí tratar de recuperarlo.  
Claro que después de la pelea que di contra esta villa a lado de Madara Uchiha.. Si pero justo en ese momento cuando íbamos a dar el golpe final.. Apareció ese Dobe.. Siempre causando problemas junto con esa pelirrosa que sigo pensando es una molestia aunque cuando peleo un momento conmigo me demostró lo contrario.. pero para mí ella siempre será una "Molestia" Hmp…  
Y si después de la Pelea el Dobe y Sakura me convencieron de volver, al momento en que me di cuenta, que tarde me di cuenta.. que Madara solo necesitaba de mi poder para cumplir con esa tonta venganza… Hmp..

Sasuke Uchiha! .- Dijo Tsunade un poco alterada ya de tantas veces que lo ah nombrado.- Veo que estas hundido en tus pensamientos..

Hmp… No tiene nada que ver con usted.- Añadió el vengador con el ceño un poco fruncido.-

Vaya que pocos cabales tienes, bien te repetiré tu sentencia que los Kages han decidido junto conmigo.. Serás ascendido de inmediato a Jounnin por tus habilidades pero estarás en Observación por 7 meses por equipos Anbus, estarás de nuevo en el equipo 7 liderado por Kakashi y.. Creo que eso es todo Ahora ¿Alguna duda?.-Comento Tsunade mientras tomaba un poco de sake.-

No…- Auriculo el joven Sasuke un poco molesto por las sanciones.-

Eso espero ahora puedes largarte de mi Oficina YO si tengo cosas que hacer, puedes vivir de nuevo en el Barrio Uchiha has lo que quieras en tus terrenos creo que esta en malas condiciones pero estoy segura que podrás reparar cualquier cosa, mañana comienzas de nuevo con tu equipo a primera hora Ahora ¡Largo de aquí! .- Dijo Tsunade levantando su vos en las últimas palabras.-

Hmp, claro como beber sake todo el día .- Dijo Sasuke retirándose de la oficina de Tsunade mientras dejaba a la Hokage con el ceño fruncido.-

No sé cómo pudieron elegir a ella como la Hokage de konoha solo se dedica a tomar, no dudo que tenga grandes habilidades por que fue una de los 3 sannin pero es su adicción por el sake es mucho mayor que eso, eso está muy en claro Hmp..

~*~*~***Fin sasuke pov's***~*~*~

Si eso es lo que pensaba Sasuke al volver a la villa con todas las sanciones que la Hokage le demandaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego a el Barrio Uchiha.. Si todo seguía igual pero ¿Es que acaso algo había cambiado? No para nada solo todo estaba un poco Descuidado por las guerras que se ocasionaron la mayoría por él.

Dio los pasos que antes había dado al dejar la villa.- Hmp.. .- Fue lo único que dijo el ex vengador al entrar a la casa principal.. su casa, su vieja casa..

Los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe.. la sangre de sus familiares.. pero también la muerte de su hermano que le dio el mismo Sasuke

Entro a su recamara todo estaba empolvado por el tiempo, así que nuestro joven decidió dar un poco de orden a ese lugar si es que lo quería hacer Habitable de nuevo.

Tomo un limpiador y comenzó a asear un poco ese lugar ya que estaba anocheciendo y ya era hora de que fuera a dormir mañana se vería de nuevo con ese equipo.. Ese equipo que aunque todo lo que hizo en contra de ellos aun lo querían de vuelta con los brazos abiertos.

Termino y se dispuso a dormir, en cuando se recostó no supo como pero cayo en los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto se recostó

~*~*~*~*~***Equipo 7***~*~*~*~

Neeh Sakura-chaan No crees que es tiempo de irnos es demasiado tarde y quiero ir a ver a Hinata-chan.- Comento el rubio hiperactivo con un brillo en sus ojos.-

Hay Naruto tu no cambias ni siquiera porque eres novio de Hinata Si anda vámonos para que veas a tu "Hinata-chan".- Dijo la pelirosa imitándolo con un poco de burla.- Anda que ¡ya es tarde! Andale Naruto que no tengo ¡paciencia!

Yaa yaa Sakura-chan tu tampoco cambiaste en personalidad sigues igual de gritona.. .- Auriculo el Uzumaki lo ultimo un poco mas bajo.-

¿Qué dijiste Naruto!?.- Le grito a Naruto una furiosa pelirosa.- Si te Oí! .- dijo esto la pelirosa con un puño alzado y con una venita en su frente demostrando que estaba más que furiosa.-

S-Sakura-c-chan como que ya se nos hace tarde ¿Qué te parece si mañana te veo neeh neeh? A-Además dijo Kakashi-sensei que nos iba a dar una sorpresa N-No lo crees es mejor así .- Dijo el rubio con un poco de miedo en su vos..- Bueno Me voy Sakura-chan no dudo que llegues a salvo a casa cuidate Sayonara! Oyasumi! .- El chico hiperactivo grito esto ultimo para salir corriendo del lugar.-

Ahh… Ya basta.. Creo que tiene razón Naruto pero es mejor ser así a ser sumisa.. jaja s-see.. Claro.- Comento la pelirosa para si misma con un deje de poco convencimiento mientras se dispuso a caminar hacia su hogar.-

*~*~*~*~* **Sakura Pov's***~*~*~*~*

Si tiene razón Naruto mañana nos dijo Kakashi-sensei que hay que venir a primera hora.. que aburrimiento como me gustaría quedarme en casa durmiendo..

si pudiera viviría en una Burbuja, si debo admitir que soy floja, pero solo cuando estoy cansada, pasando de tema que quisiera vivir en una burbuja.. jaja me pregunto cuál sería la sorpresa que tendrá para nosotros Kakashi-sensei, tal vez un nuevo jutsu o algo parecido oh ya sé! Su nueva edición de su libro pervertido "Icha Icha Paradise" claro aunque el no lo admita es un libro pervertido.

Siempre me eh preguntado que contendrá ese libro pero siempre que lo veo leyendo ese libro se sonroja un poco será que tendrá.. ¿Hentai ahí dentro?.No no creo… bueno.. no sé ni quiero pensar en eso.. Además ya llegue a mi casita!

Oh sii el único lugar donde puedo dormir y hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me vigile neeh…

Siempre me siento vigilada por todos se acostumbraron a la Sakura-debil que todos creían

*~*~*~*~*~***Fin Sakura Pov's***~*~*~*~*~*

Y así es como nuestra Pelirrosa decidió entrar a su casa, tomar un buen baño e irse a dormir ya que esto no tardo, al primer rose con su cama ya había quedado en los Brazos de ese dios llamado Morfeo.

*~*~*~*~*~**A la mañana siguiente***~*~*~*~*~*

El equipo 7 ya estaba preparado para ir a su reencuentro aunque esto solo estaba visto por Kakashi y Sasuke ya que los otros dos ni se les pasaba por la cabeza.

Sakuraa-chaan, Gomene por llegar tarde es que me quede viendo hasta tarde una película con mi Hinata-chan y se me fue el tiempo volando, Demoo demoo ya estoy aquí! A-ajsfdjkbsdfknsd aww….- Dijo Naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Sakura, pero lo último fue interrumpido ya que cayó al suelo por una pequeña piedra.- Oh idiotas rocas ojala no fueran tan duras así podría destruirlas Muajajaja .- Se levanto nuestro rubio mientras maldecía a la roca y reía su chillona vos simulando una "Maliciosa voz"

Cállate naruto! Shanaro… eres mas extraño de lo que pareces a simple vista.- Auriculo la pelirrosa con una gotita de sudor cayendo sobre su frente y una aura negra caía sobre ella, si antes pensaba que Naruto era extraño ahora lo es peor pareciera como si la roca.. Tuviera vida para el y le contestara.. es irónico.- B-bueeno si claro p… .- No termino de decir Sakura por qué fue interrumpida por un "Puff" que aparecía frente a ellos.-

Hi Hi .- Un peliplateado apareció de ese "Puff" y dijo esto felizmente.- ¿Qué hay chicos?, lo siento si me tarde es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida… ya saben

Si claro sensei .- Irónicos Naruto y Sakura le dijeron a Kakashi ya que nadie le creía su cuentito de que se perdia en el sendero de la vida..-

( Para mi que se pierde en su libro de "Icha icha Paradise" pensó Sakura.- )

Dejando eso de lado, por lo que veo no es tarde ¿ A qué se debe este gran honor Kakashi-sensei?.- Comento Sakura mas sorprendida que nunca.- Es que acaso ¿Por fin acabo su libro?

Ademas sensei ¿Cúal es la sorpresa que tiene para nosotros?.- Comento el uzumaki con cierto brillo en sus ojos pobre Naruto a veces lo decepcionaba, también les decía eso y terminaba siendo que acababa de salir una nueva película en el cine.-

No coman ansias los dos, Sakura llegue temprano ya que les tengo una sorpresa que creo todos hemos anhelado por ella y aquí esta .- Kakashi dijo esto mientras hacia los sellos de invocación.- Kuchiyose no jutsu .- Cuando termino de poner su mano apareció de entre una nube de humo aquella persona que tanto esperaban que regresara.-

Bienvenido….. Sasuke .- Termino por decir Kakashi mientras le sonreía debajo de esa mascara que ocultaba su sonrisa que era probable fuera linda esta.- Y bien chicos ¿ Es que acaso el ratón les comió la lengua o fue el mismo Sasuke quien se las comió?

T-Teme…. ¿Es enserio? Teme! ¿ Donde te habías metido! Tantos años y ahora llegas así como si nada? No cabe duda que sigues siendo el Teme que queremos Jaja .- Naruto aurículo esto mientras se lanzaba hacia aquel pelinegro y lo tiraba que lo consideraba como hermano, Si ya era tiempo de verlo después de que le ayudo en tantas cosas aunque Sasuke no lo reconociera.-

Teme como te extrañe! .- Le grito lo último en su oído dejando al moreno medio aturdido y el trataba de zafarse.-

S-Sasuke..kun…..- Se había quedado sin palabras nuestra pelirrosa que al verlo se quedo impactaba sin saber cómo actuar, tanto tiempo que espero este momento por volver a ver a ese moreno que le robaba el sueño de pequeña, aquel joven que la cautivo con solo su mirada profunda.- ….

B-Bienvenido .- Fue lo único que dijo con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos, ya que no quería mostrarse de nuevo débil ante su presencia lo cual el moreno no paso de listo.-

Hmp.- El moreno fue lo que dijo con su típico Monosílabo (**InnerKat**:estúpido monosílabo =.= pero es tan sexy) .-

Sabía que les gustaría, después de todo, siempre quisimos que fuera así.- Kakashi observo detenidamente a su joven Alumna, ya que noto que no era la misma que cuando estaba con el moreno de pequeña, al parecer ya no era tan débil ante el y eso se lo quería demostrar.-

Muy bien ya basta Naruto es tiempo, déjalo respirar, es hora de ir con la Hokage.- Dijo Kakashi con una gotita en la cabeza al ver que su joven alumno comenzaba a llorar a mares y pensando que este iba a llenar toda Konoha y lo iba a convertir a un lago

_**(yo pensaría lo mismo xD)**_

El equipo 7 reunido se dispuso a ir hacia la torre de la hokage para saber que misión había a su cargo, o algo parecido, digo el equipo de nuevo reunido ya que Sai decidió unirse de nuevo a los ANBUS dejando el equipo 7 pero siempre guardándolo en su corazón que comenzaba a saber más sobre las emociones.. (Aunque se le extrañaba)

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la Hokage Naruto comenzó a decirle Oba-chan como siempre, lo cual causo una enorme explosión en la torre de la Hokage, gracias a la quinta,, que con un golpe saco a Naruto de la ventanilla de su oficina dejando a los tres participantes, atónitos y con un poco de temor

Por lo cual hasta el Uchiha se sorprendió, que la Quinta podría dar ese aire de temor, aunque a simple vista solo se ve a una mujer sobria pero como dicen

"Las apariencias engañan, o comúnmente, no juzgues a un libro por su portada"

Pero, claramente Sakura no estaba tan sorprendida como su sensei y su compañero, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "Show" que daba Naruto o cualquiera que hiciera enojar a Tsunade-sama.

En cuanto a su sensei, el guardaba la calma "Leyendo" su libro, aunque por dentro vaya que le daba terror la quinta, compadecía a el pobre de Naruto, pero el Respeto se gana y Naruto.. Debería aprenderlo, aunque sea de Hinata, ya que ella es tímida pero muy respetuosa,.- ¿Que le vio Hinata a Naruto, no hay mucho que ver.. digo.. es.. es… un bruto en cuanto a Modales o Alimentación? .- es lo que se repetía Kakashi en su mente

Mientras el equipo 7 trataba de asumir lo que daba la quinta, Naruto entraba a la oficina de la hokage con un gran chichón en su cabeza y su Nariz sangrando, con los ojos de temor.- Ob…Tsunade-sama no debí de ser tan dura solo se me salió que carácter…- Hablo nuestro rubio con temor en lo que decía, aunque era normal hablar así frente a la quinta, hasta para cualquier ninja de esa Aldea.

Eso te ganas por decirme Oba-chan Uzumaki Naruto, deberías de guardarme respeto aun soy Hokage tsk… .- Hablo la quinta con un aire de furia y rencor hacia el rubio, era entendible contra Naruto hay que tener muucha paciencia y hablo paciencia pero de aquellas que pff..

T-Tsunade-sama- esta vez hablo Sakura con temor.- P-Perdón por la interrupción de mi compañero.- Se disculpo por el Uzumaki con un poco de pena, Pero pena por el pobre chico-

¿Para qué nos mando llamar? .- Hablo el Uchiha con poco respeto, es que acaso los uchihas no tienen modales aunque sean sus superiores pensó la pelirrosa-

Los mande llamar para decirles que tengo una misión especial, para su equipo, ya que se han reunido de nuevo, deben conciliarse de nuevo, como les iba diciendo su trabajo será llevar este pergamino a la Aldea de la Arena, ahí el Kazekage.- Hablo tsunade pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por el Uzumaki-

Volveré a ver a Gaara! .- Brinco Naruto de la emoción con brillo en sus ojos, mientras que la pelirrosa le regalo un zape dejándole otro chichón igual de grande- Comportate Naruto! Bakka! Puede seguir. Tsunade-sama

Como decía, el Kazekage los esperará, como verán es una misión rango B, ya que hay unos "Ladrones" que son poderosos, y quieren el contenido de ese contenido, ese pergamino contiene Jutsus secretos de alto rango de la Aldea de la Arena, así que les deseo suerte eso es todo, Salen ahora mismo Pueden retirarse, Ya! – Grito Tsunade, mientras el equipo 7 Salia hacia la entrada de la aldea-

*~*~*~*~*~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*~*~*~*~*~*

_**u Matannee!**_

_**Bien esto es el primer cap! De "El amor lo puede todo" Neeh neeh OuO por favor dejen sus comentarios , espero les aya gustado, Los quiere Katniss aunque sea nueva no importa (¿ XDD Jaja**_

_**Esperen el 2do cap de "El amor lo puede todo " Ohohoo shii OuO ¡Qué les espera en esa misión? :33 Descúbranlo! **_

**Los quiero :'3 **

**Katniss x3**

**「****Китнисс****」**


End file.
